The present invention relates to the cleaning and treating of various surfaces. The invention also relates to a power tool for accomplishing common maintenance tasks. Many tools have been created to clean, and there have also been many tools created to help accomplish common maintenance tasks ranging from drilling holes to driving fasteners. The result has been that the end user has had to have a great many of these individual tools in order to accomplish all of the aforementioned tasks. And so one object of the invention is to reduce the number of cleaning and maintenance tools by enabling a common interface between a power unit and its driven accessories. Another object of the invention is to create new and novel ways of cleaning surfaces. While there have been a multitude of tools to clean our environments there are serious limitations, as the solutions to date have been manual, limited in cleaning capacity, and lacking the advantages and efficiency that automation brings to most tasks. And yet another object of the invention is that various elements of the disclosed invention may be combined to form consolidated kits of tools for consumers.